


Adrinette April 2019

by flyingfree7412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfree7412/pseuds/flyingfree7412
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for each of the Adrinette April prompts.





	1. Just Friends

Marinette glanced at her phone and sighed when she saw that nothing had changed from the last five times she’d looked at it. She was early for once; she’d had a free period and their go-to place to hangout and get coffee was just down the street from her school. Alya had said she would text her when she was on her way, but Marinette was getting impatient. 

Pulling out her sketchbook, she glanced around the coffee shop. Other than her, the baristas, a couple of people working on their laptops and an older couple, the shop was empty. She knew she still had at least another ten minutes before Alya’s class was let out, so she got to work continuing a design she had started late last night. About a minute or two after Alya’s class would have gotten out, Marinette got a text. 

 

AC- I’m gonna have to bail on you girl

AC- Mendeleiev gave us another group assignment so I’m meeting my group in the library

AC- don’t worry though I’ll send someone in my place ;)

 

Groaning, Marinette sent a short reply before she set her phone down and began to put her sketchbook away. Judging from the winky face Alya had sent her, she was pretty sure she knew exactly who she was sending. 

Over the last two years, her stuttering around a certain someone had gone down considerably. Of course, there were times that he took her by surprise and it all came right back, but for the most part she could keep her head around him. They had become pretty good friends, but she still had to deal with Alya setting them up whenever she could. Her crush was still there, but she had long since come to terms with the fact that Adrien liked someone else. Even if he refused to tell anyone who it was. 

A few minutes later, the door to the coffee shop opened and Adrien plopped down in the chair across from her. Marinette looked up at him expectantly while sipping her drink. Meeting her eyes, he grinned. 

“Alya sent me. She said you needed me to console you while you cried on my shoulder about how she’s always bailing on you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” 

“Oh come on Mari!” Adrien gestured to his shoulder. “My shoulder is right here for you to cry on. I’ll put ‘console Mari’ time on my schedule and we’ll eat ice cream and reminisce about the wrongs our friends have done to us.” He took her hand in his. “What do you say?”

Mari giggled and pulled her hand away. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“Ah, the lady refuses. Oh well. I guess she would prefer me to leave?” Adrien began to stand up, looking at her with a question in his eyes. 

“No!” She jumped to her feet and leaned over the table to push on his shoulders so he would sit back down. “No stay.” 

Another grin spread across his face as her sat back down. Glancing down at his backpack that he had dropped on the floor, he reached down and set it on the seat next to him. He unzipped one of the pockets and pulled out some of his homework. 

Marinette decided she might as well get some work done as well. Just after she got settled she realized that Adrien had never gotten anything to drink.

“Hey Adrien.”

He looked up questioningly.

“Did you want me to get you something to drink?”

“Oh yes,” he nodded vigorously, “please.”

 

A couple minutes after Marinette sat back down with Adrien’s drink, an older couple that was sitting a table down from them stood up. They walked up to Mari and Adrien’s table and began to talk to them.

“You two are so cute!” The woman squealed, grabbing her husband’s arm. “I remember when we were just starting dating. We spent a lot of time doing homework at coffee shops too!” 

Mari and Adrien stared at them, faces slowly turning red.

“We just wanted to wish you good luck on your date and we hope you have a wonderful day.”

Marinette spluttered and quickly spoke to correct them. “Actually we’re not on a date.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. “Yeah. We’re just friends.”

The couple gave them a look insinuating that they knew something the teenagers didn’t and smiled softly. “For now.” The woman winked at Marinette and then spun off with her husband in tow.

Adrien looked at Mari in bewilderment. “Has this happened to you before?” He asked. “Random people coming up to you when you’re with someone and assuming you’re dating?”

She chuckled nervously and sipped her coffee. “Actually I get that a lot.” She stared down into her now empty coffee cup. “Whenever we go places people ask me about my ‘boyfriend’ which they think is you. I don’t know why they think that, but I’ve never been asked that when I was with anyone else.”  

Adrien stared at her and Marinette started to wish she’d never said anything. Finally, he smirked. “I guess they think we’d make a good couple.”

Silence fell, and the two stared at each other as awkwardness closed in around them.

Marinette jumped. “So. Do you want to go the the bakery? I’m sure Maman would love to feed us.”

Adrien laughed. “Yes food sounds good.” A small amount of lingering awkwardness filled the air as the began packing up. Attempting to break it, Adrien nudged her shoulder. “Hey maybe after we finish a bit of homework we can play UMS III for a bit, eh?”

Mari grinned. “Oh you’re on!”

  
  
  



	2. Seat Buddies

“Alya,” Marinette whined, “hurry up! They’re gonna be here any minute!”

Alya turned while gathering her hair up to shush her friend. “Beauty takes time, girl.” She turned back to the mirror and continued doing her hair.

Marinette humphed and looked out the window to watch for the car. Nino had come up with this great plan to take a train to London for the week to explore a new place together before school started up again. He had a cousin that lived there and was willing to host a few teenagers for a few days. Marinette had stayed over at Alya’s, after they both had finished packing, and while they tried to get some sleep before leaving, both girls were so excited that they stayed up much longer than they should have. The boys were supposed to come pick them up bright and early, and then Adrien’s bodyguard would drop them off at the train station. It had taken a _lot_ of convincing to get Gabriel to allow him to go without his bodyguard, but miraculously, they managed it.

“Alya,” Marinette said as she watched the car park just outside Alya’s house. “They’re here!” She grinned and grabbed her suitcase and purse and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Alya finished her hair and rushed to follow Marinette.

 

Adrien had only just gotten out of the car when Alya’s door burst open and out crashed Marinette in all her glory. Her suitcase wheels had gotten stuck as she went through the door which sent her flying straight for the sidewalk. He darted forward with the intent to catch her, but didn’t manage to completely prevent her from falling.

“Ouch!”

“Oh my god, Marinette are you okay?” He helped her to her feet.

“I-I I think so,” she breathed, “my knee kinda stings but I’m okay.”

Adrien quick checked her knee, which was scrapped but not badly. “Hey Nino! Can you run inside and see if Alya has any band aids we could use?”

Nino, who had just gotten out of the car in time to see Adrien helping Marinette off the ground, acquiesced. “Sure thing, dude.” He moved Marinette’s suitcase out of the doorway and went inside just to almost crash into Alya. He gave her a quick run-down of what happened and the two sped off in search of band aids.

Adrien, meanwhile, had helped Marinette sit down, using her suitcase as a bench. She tried to protest, saying she was fine, but he was having none of it.

“Just sit. We’ll get you fixed up and then we can go.”

“I’m fine, Adrien. Really.” She tried to stand back up, but Adrien pushed her shoulders down.

“You’re bleeding. It may not be bad, but we at least need to cover it before we can go.”

Reluctantly, she let Adrien take care of her. Alya and Nino were back in no time, and quickly fixed her up. Soon, they were all piled into the car and their luggage was in the trunk.

 

The gorilla dropped them off at the train station, and they quickly got their tickets ready. They had to wait a few minutes before they could board, so they chatted amicably. When boarding time came, they had to wait for the mong line of passengers to go down before they could go on. This left them with seats that weren’t right next to each other. Alya pulled Nino into one open seat and told Marinette and Adrien to go find their own.

“Looks like you’re my seat buddy.” Adrien grinned

It was crowded, but they managed to find a seat toward the back of the compartment.

“Ladies first,” Adrien allowed Marinette to take the window seat. “Did you bring anything to do? It’s a long train ride.” He sat down next to her.

Marinette smiled and held up her sketchbook. “I did. I have a couple designs that I want to work on. If I get tired of that I’m sure I can find something to do. Did you bring anything?”

“I figured I’d try to sleep. You don’t mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?” He looked at her expectantly.

“Of course I don’t mind.”

They spent a good hour like that, Adrien’s head on her shoulder while she sketched away. At one point, Marinette grew tired as well and dozed off.

 

Adrien woke up to the jerk of the train as it stopped. He noticed that Marinette had fallen asleep with her head on his and they were cuddled together. He gently raised his head off her shoulder, and her body shifted to accommodate. She ended up with her head on his shoulder. He nudged her again.

“Mari--” he said in a sing-song voice. “Oh Mari, wake up.” She groaned. “Come on Mari, we’re here you gotta get up.” He tried to push her head off his shoulder to he could stand up, but she sleepily latched her arms around him so he wouldn’t move.

“Silly pillow,” she mumbled, “don’t move.” She snuggled into him.

Adrien was ready to resign himself to the fate of being her pillow, but he knew that they had to get off and meet up with Alya and Nino. He managed to turn his body so he was facing her, her head resting on his chest. He put his hand on her shoulders, feeling only slightly bad about what he was about to do, and tickled her relentlessly as she squirmed, until she finally opened her eyes.

“Eep!” Marinette’s eyes widened and she yelped, ducking her head and hiding behind her knees.

Adrien laughed. “Come on Mari we have to go meet up with Alya and Nino.” He nudged her but she stayed put. He ducked his head towards her in apology. “I’m sorry for waking you like that but you were _not_ waking up.”

Marinette lifted her head just enough for him to see her eyes. “Yeah, I tend to not be fun in the mornings when I wake up.”

Adrien grinned at her and grabbed their luggage. Most of the other passengers were gone, so they hurried off the train. It took a couple minutes for them to wade through the crowd and find Nino and Alya. They were standing by a bench talking to a rather tall guy who looked vaguely like Nino.

“Hey guys,” Nino said as he noticed them approaching. “this is Vince. Vince, this is Adrien, Marinette.”

They greeted him with a wave.

“Well, let’s go guys we’ve got a bunch of sightseeing to do!”

  



End file.
